The Sasha Sisters (music group)
The Sasha Sisters is an American teenage girl group featuring three singers, known as students of Oakwood city high Sasha Henry, Rebecca Adams and Crystal Jones. Amy Abraham and Cassie Hilliard are both currently their assistants. Early life Sasha first starts singing in Season 2, with a horrible voice. With Amy learning her to sing, she have made a practice. In Season 3, Sasha is wanting to be a singer, which she has signed up and completes her mission. Although, she can start learning onto playing a guitar and dance into the music. Sasha has made her new song "School Kids, with it's title opening, of the show was heard from Keke Palmer's new song for the show's opening theme, which it was written by Jordan Pruitt, when being replaced by Palmer tracking a theme song. Sasha also written a song "VP", carried it from the theme song of True Jackson VP from Nickelodon. Everyone around the world revealed that Sasha is a famous po star. Her musical life first appears in "She's Good, She's A Singer, She's Me", where Sasha starts signing up and begins singing, when the producers likes her voice, giving from Amy, till she find out Maria's voice is much better than Sasha. She must let her get fired by cheating with Cassie, when she has a horrible singing voice, and find out Sasha is guilty and she decided to be fired from singing, till audiences cheering for Sasha, letting her stay to be a singer, till Maria got fired. Sasha has now became a famous singer. She lated had written her own album "So Uncool" with "Keeping It Movin", "Tonight" and "It's My Turn Now", based on Keke Palmer's song from them. They were only written from Keke Palmer, because of producers were using Palmer's song to be as Sasha Henry's songs. Sasha Henry's musical life has been comfirming to the upcoming film Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which her life is going to take over with. She have to quit and have a normal day to be with friends or stay them both with her by keeping her musical life. Sasha recided a summer vacation with school friends to Disneyland. It's going out of control when into a fight at the mall while shopping with Jamie Lynn Spears over brand new purse. And being late at the Concert in the Park. She'll be get rid of her pop star succession, when she'll choose just one. Her songs written by her are "Ladies Night Out", "Let's Make A Good Life", "Reflection", "True To Your Heart" and "School Kids", which is the franchise's theme song. Origins In season 4 in "The Sasha Sisters", Sasha signs up her two best friends Rebecca Adams and Crystal Jones as her music group called The Sasha Sisters. They sang songs such as "We Are Suvivors" and "Say My Name" for upcoming "Sasha Goes On Talent". According to producers, it was confirmed that the soundtrack will be released focusing only on Sasha, Rebecca and Crystal performing as The Sasha Sisters. It will be released on July 31, 2012. Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson both planned on releasing the soundtrack that focuses only on Sasha, Rebecca and Crystal. Keke Palmer will be performing songs alongside Paige Hurd and Shanica Knowles as their characters performing as the actual girl group The Sasha Sisters. The soundtrack was to be titled The Sasha Sisters. Wilkerson states that making the soundtrack is part of their plan and the girl group are similar than Destiny's Child. They said that the soundtrack will be a studio album. From episode "The Sasha Sisters", Sasha plans for her two best friends Rebecca and Crystal to join with her as her bandmembers "The Sasha Sisters". Therefore, within Crystal's voice goes wrong, she tries to let her out of the band, but she can't because she'll hurt her friends' feelings. Having a her breaking up with boyfriend Chris, Amy feels depress where Cassie and Zack began to get stop thinking about him and find someone else. Singles "Survivor" and "Say My Name" are originally written by Destiny's Child. It was a lead single from season 4 of Best Friends Forever. Most of the songs are being borrowed by Rihanna, Beyonce and Destiny's Child. "Single Ladies", "Irreplaceable", "Diva" and "Broken-Hearted Girl" were the original songs written by Beyonce. Producers will be remixing and rewriting most of the songs to a cleaner version to make it more family-friendly rather than adult-friendly such as the lyrics of "Diva" changed from "talking s**t." to "talking trash". "Umbrella", "Stupid in Love", "Hard", "Disturbia", "Rude Boy", "Pon de Replay" and "California King Bed" are the original songs written by Rihanna. "Love the Way You Lie" is written by both Rihanna and Eminem. The song has made a lot of changes. The song begins with the humming as Palmer starts singing the lyrics from beginning of "Love the Way You Lie", while the song used the lyrics from "Love the Way You Lie Part 2", and the rapping part was removed and was changed to the part where Palmer starts singing the song's main lyrics. The rapping part in "Umbrella" was removed as well. "Hard" lyrics "Imma rock this s**t like fashion, as in" is changed to "IMMA rock this world like fashion as in." Also changed are "But the hottest bitch in heels right here" to "But the hottest chick in heels right here". Lead Singers *[[Sasha Henry|'Sasha Henry']], the lead singer and owner of The Sasha Sisters. Despite her singing success, she decides to join her two best friends Becky and Emmetta to join her in her singing career as a girl group. *[[Rebecca Adams|'Rebecca Adams']], Sasha's best friend and a member of The Sasha Sisters. She agreed to Sasha to join The Sasha Sisters. *[[Crystal Jones|'Crystal Jones']], Sasha's other best friend and member of The Sasha Sisters. She agreed to Sasha to join The Sasha Sisters. References Category:Musical groups established in 2011 Category:African-American musical groups Category:Girl group Category:Pop musical group Category:Best Friends Forever characters